Sword of the Hunter - Session 1
A piercing headache. The first thing you feel as you begin to regain consciousness. Your vision is blurry as you open your eyes, the faint outline of your right hand in front of you. The floor feels pretty hard. 1Where am I? 4. . . The hell happened? 2". . ." You vaguely remember a blast of fire hitting you squarely in the chest sometime in the immediate past. As your vision clears up, you notice a pair of boots in front of you. "Hey, get up!" 8Do so. 0Look up first, to see who it is. 1Compose yourself first. Straining to push yourself up, you finally manage to right yourself eventually. There is a small girl in front of you holding up what appears to be a barrier. And a very angry. . .thing. . .behind that. 0"Y-yeah." 3"Third degree burns hurt, you know." 3". . .The hell is going on?" "Joking, that's a good sign." She seems to be having trouble holding up the barrier. "There's five of them out there, mind giving me a hand?" Oh right, I'm a hunter. Gonna need a weapon first. 0Sword 0Axe 5Sword-Axe 1Some form of gun Now for the actual weapon choice. 0Sword 1Axe 4Some form of Gun 5Polearm The chest encompassing burn can wait. You hold out your arm, a long string of sapphire energy shaping itself into a halberd beneath your palm. You grasp the weapon. 0"Oi. Let me at em." 5Ready yourself first. 1"Think you can manage to let only one through?" On second thought, that burn hurts like hell. Sweeping your hand over the wound, you manage to at least alleviate the pain and disinfect the wound. Bracing yourself you ready the weapon again. 1"Okay, let me at them." 6Observe the enemies first. They appear to be two headed ravenous wolves. Typical vanilla demon variety. Red eyes, sharp teeth and all. The girl was at her last reserves, though, an attack finally shattering the barrier and sends her flying. 3Make sure she is behind you first, then attack. 1Impale the nearest wolf. 4Catch her, and fend them off. Shes amazingly light. You swing the weapon, cleaving a head of one of the wolves in half and hitting another with the shaft. The momentum sends both flying with a spray of blood. 1Back away for range. 0Keep going at it. 5Make sure the girls is in a safer spot first. (Retreat) You rush up a flight of stairs behind you, the wolves still on your tail. Bursting out into the light, you emerge from the basement of a cathedral. The floor seems to be covered in stained glass remnants. 3Turn to face your pursuers. 4Throw a blind spell behind you, to distract them. 0Keep running to find a good engagement area. A quick ice spell to the doorway makes an impromptu barrier. That wont hold too long, though. You rush to the other end, setting the girl out of harms way. 0Move to the center of the cathedral and wait. 2Morph to a different style weapon first. 4Set your weapon on Element. Element 1Fire 5Lightning 0Ice 1Wind A sharp crack fills the air, both from your weapon gaining arcs of lightning and from the ice wall breaking down. Three wolves rush out, seems like they were a lot weaker than expected. 5Shoot the lightning. 0Wait for them to close in and engage. 0Charge. Quite a LOT weaker than they should be. That one blast manages to fry all of them, dispersing them to demon dust. "O-oh good, that. . .worked" Seems she came to. 1"What worked?" 1"Are you okay?" 3"Huh, I'm just that good aren't I?" "No you fool! That barrier was made to weaken them. This only took so long because YOU got hit with that fireball." She pouts. 1"So sorry, your highness." 0". . ." 5"Hey I wouldn't have gotten hit if you got that barrier up sooner." Abigail Lily Alder. The girl currently yelling at you at the top of her lungs right now. Green eyes. Brunette. Haughty. And a demon. 0"Right then. Our client?" 1"You done?" 5Flip her skirt. Pulling a Saten you check the goods today. A nice refreshing light blue. As you lower the hem of her skirt, you are greeted to a fist to the face, "S-stop doing that!" She continues to stammer as you. 3"Worth it. Every time." 0"Right. Right. Client?" 1"Blue doesn't suit you, ya know." "Shut up!" She pulls down the hem of her skirt. "A-anyway. Thanks to your incompetence we're gonna be paid at a minimum again." 0"Oh whys that?" 1"Again? What is it this time?" 4"Well, its not like this is new." "Damnit, I was hoping to get a good meal for once." She storms up to you and tries to look as intimidating as someone who looks around 10 could. "Why'd you have to go and break EVERY window?!" 0"Thought it looked cool." 4"You mean you DON'T enter a cathedral with demons in it through the windows?" 0". . ." You can just feel the anger growing around her. "HMPH." She turns around and begins to storm out of the cathedral. Hunting for five years, and not a single big break. 1Follow her. 6"You're cute when you're angry." "W-why you. . ." She's red by this point. You're not sure from embarrassment or anger. "Just get in the car and drive!" 0Silently do so. 3"Oh? Can't do some magic age up and do it yourself?" (Looking to get beaten) 5"Alright. Alright." She climbs into the passenger seat still fuming. Backing away from the cathedral, you head down the main road, Abigail staring intently out the window. 3"So yeah, you reckon we get enough for gas?" 0"Heard something was going on in Europe, you know anything?" 2"So who was our client this time? Guessing some clergy." "Barely. You better go hunting for another one soon!" She sighs. "Always ends up the same, though. You and property damage." 0"What can I say? I like collateral." 4"Not my fault all demons go for is expensive areas." 0". . ." "Hmph." She ignores you for the rest of the trip. Eventually you arrive at a small shack, a robed man lounging on a beaten chair. "Oh you're back. Here's your payment, minus collateral. Oh and more jobs. 1"Whats this thing in Europe?" 4"Archdemon? Haven't had a challenge in a while." 0"Minion Infestation? Guess that's easy. Boring as hell though." "Demon-NESS. Just like little miss fallen-angel there. 'Cept this ones a vampire, and across the ocean." The man leans forward. "I can get you there. For a price." 0"That is?" 4"Do I even have a choice? The other job is in Europe anyway." 0"Fuck that, I'll just got hunt the small fry again." "Price is simple. That car. About a quarter of your magical power and that you do the other job in Europe." He smiles. "How about it? New start in Europe without the collateral reputation for cheap." 4". . .Cut that quarter of magical power and its a deal." 0"How about no?" 0"Eh, I have nothing to lose. Fine." "I would love to, but that's how Im getting you there without the whole airplane trouble. Its that or some of little missy's power." He leans back again, shrugging. "A quarter from her or yours. Oh and no plane. Too slow. 4"Tch. Fine take mine." 1"Take hers." (Dont tell her) 0"One sec, let me run this over with her." "Always the gentleman. Don't worry it'll come back. In about a year." He smiles and punches you square in the chest, knocking you out. 4Dream of Abigail. 0Wake up. Eventually. 1Trip out. Then wake up. Your vision slowly focuses. A door in front of you. A silver nameplate rests on the front, 'Abigail' engraved on it. Her room, perhaps? 1Slowly open the door. 0Knock first. 6Knock it down. "Kya!" A yelp escapes her lips as you kick the door off its hinges. She backs away instinctively on the bed, her figure traced by the folds of her nightgown. "What are you doing?!" 1"It. . .seemed like a good idea at the time." 0". . ." 5"I can't be too sure, there mightve been a monster behind the door." "The hell kind of reasoning is that?!" She storms off the bed, and approaches you. The gown only clings tighter as she moves. Seems like she going to punch you. 1Take it. 5Catch it. 0Dodge it. You catch the punch. "H-Hey! What exactly are you planning?" She wriggles free from the grasp, and backs away. 5"A little bonding time, what else?" 1"Some ravaging." 1". . ." "I thought you weren't interested in this. . .body." Her face reddens slightly, and she turns away, pulling on her gown. 0"Well aren't you a little pervert. To jump to that." 1"Five years of seeing just you changes some things." 6"Oh? I did? I lied." 0". . ." She completely flushes now, stuttering, "U-um I'm not. . .but I'm a. . .W-wait. . .I. . ." She continues like this for a while, staring at her feet and shaking her head. 0Approach her. 5Sweep her off her feet and onto the bed. 2Speed strip time. In a swift motion you sweep her onto the bed, ending above her, trapping her with your arms. "W-WAIT! I'm. . .I'm. . .this is too fast!" She frantically looks around, still red as a cherry. 8"Really? I thought it was too slow." (Begin attacking her nipples) 0Let her vent out. For now. 1Straight for a kiss to shut her up. Her frantic pleas was replaced by a yell of ecstasy and surprise. Looks like shes sensitive as hell. You can see the pink of the nipples through the gown, contrasted against pale white skin. 4Slide that gown off. 1Continue assaulting her. 0Start moving south. "Mmm" She shuts her eyes as you slide the gown off, but otherwise doesn't resist. You toss the gown behind. Her body was like that of a doll, fit for an angel. She begins to move her hands to cover he 1Kiss her. 4Go at the nipples again. 2Move south. "A-Ah. . ." Soft yelps escape her as you attack both nipples with tongue and hand at the same time. You can feel them getting harder underneath your fingertips. 7Go for the neck. 1Moving south. . . 0Wonder how loud she can get just off this. . . You drift up to her neck, giving it a gentle bite, while your hand continues to caress her breasts. She screams out slightly in surprise, but otherwise doesn't resist. 0Leave a mark. 2Drive your finger down south. 6Do both. You run your finger down her belly, her body twitching all the way, and begin. Combined with your attack on her neck, her entire body arches up, "Ah! Ah!" 2"Cute." Continue 0"Oh, I wonder how long its been for you. If ever." for an ear 5Lets see how long she can last. Go faster. You speed up your fingers. Her entire body arches even more, and she throws her arms around your neck embracing you tightly. Her screams only get louder. 2Keep at it, shes at her limit. 2Go for nipples too. 7Go for a kiss too. You tilt her head towards your own and go for a kiss. Her screams are muffled as your tongues interlock. You can almost feel her ready to go. 5Just a little more. . . 3Be a tease. Stop. Her lips escape yours as she lets out a scream of ecstasy. You can feel your finger getting even wetter than it already is. She slides off from your neck and falls back onto the bed sprawled. 4Whip it out. 4Whip it out. You begin to unbuckle your pants, it was getting quite uncomfortable. Just as you slide the zipper down, a blow to the back of your head knocks out out, or rather. . .wakes you up. A very flushed and clothed Abigail above you. 0"Huh. . .what?" 6"Wait. . .why do you have clothes on?" 0". . ." A very swift kick to the goods. Thats going to leave a mark. "Y-you. . .You. . .IDIOT!" She's completely red right now, ". . .T-talking while passed out. . ." 0Too much pain to form a coherent answer. 4"AAAGH! Goddamnit I knew you wouldn't be that submissive!" A very lengthy battle defending her boot from breaching your nuts begins. "Just what were you imagining me as?!" "Don't block it!" 0Well it looks like this is off to a rocky start in Europe. 0The battle continues for about half an hour. 0Thankfully your goods weren't damaged beyond your pride. 0It'll be some time before you can get her to talk to you, though. 7NO IDEA WHAT TO CALL THIS / SESSION 1 / END